civilizationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Große Persönlichkeiten
Große Persönlichkeiten (Civ 5) Große Persönlichkeiten werden bei Ci'V in Neun unterschiedliche Einheiten geteilt. * Großer Admiral * Großer General * Großer Händler * Großer Ingeneur * Großer Künstler * Großer Musiker * Großer Prophet * Großer Schriftsteller * Großer Wissenschaftler Nachfolgend finden Sie eine Aufstellung Großer Persönlichkeiten. Die Liste ist nicht vollständig und kann erweitert werden. Im Sinne der schnellen Suche wird darum gebeten Neue Namen in die Liste Alphabetisch zu ordnen. ('Zusatztitel' Nachname, Vorname - 2. Vorname "Titel" - Kunstwerkname) Liste Großer Persönlichkeiten und deren Arbeiten Große Künstler A * Alma-Tadema, Lawrence - Phidias präsentiert seinen Freunden den Fries im Parthenon * Arcimboldo, Giuseppe - Vertumnus B * Behzad, Kamaleddin - Yusef & Zulaikha * Bellini, Giovanni - Junge Frau bei der Toilette * Bingzhen, Jiao - Gemälde von Frauen * 'di' Bondone, Giotto - Die Anbetung der Könige * Boticelli, Sandro - Die Geburt der Venus * Bouguereau, William - Am Rand des Baches * Brjullow, Karl - Der Letzte Tag von Pompeji * Bruegel, Pieter - Die Jäger im Schnee * Bruegel, Pieter 'der Ältere' - Turmbau zu Babel * Borsos, József - Ungarischer Nationalgardist * Buonarroti, Michelangelo - Die Erschaffung Adams C * Caillebotte, Gustave - Straße in Paris an einem regnerischen Tag * 'da' Caravaggio, Michelangelo Merisi - Die Kreuzigung Petri * Carpentiers, Adrien - Portrait von Louis-François Roubiliac * Cassatt, Mary - Das Bad * Cézanne, Paul - Die Kartenspieler * Christus, Petrus - Portrait einer jungen Dame * Clouet, Jean - Portrait von Franz I. D * David, Jacques-Louis - Der Tod von Marat * Delacroix, Eugène - Die Freiheit führt das Volk * Delaroche, Paul Die Hinrichtung der Lady Jane Grey * Degas, Edgar - Der Absinth * Durand, Asher Brown - Verwandte Geister E * 'van' Eyck, Jan - Mann mit rotem Turban F * Fragonard, Jean-Honoré - Die Schaukel * Friedrich, Caspar David - Der Wanderer über dem Nebelmeer * Fouquet, Jean - Etienne Chevalier mit dem heiligen Stephanus G * Gainsborough, Thomas - Knabe in Blau * Gauguin, Paul - Upaupa Schneklud * 'El Greco' (Domínikos Theotokópoulos) - Ansicht von Toledo * 'van' Gogh, Vincent - Sternennacht * Gongwang, Huang - Bild eines Hauses im Berg Fuchunshan * Gower, George - Armadaporträt von Königin Elisabeth I. * 'de' Goya, Francisco - Die Erschießung der Aufständischen H * Haake, August - Feld mit Kornhocken * Hayez, Francesco - Der Kuss * Heade, Martin Johnson - Riesige Magnolien auf einem blauen Seidentuch * Healy, George P. A. - The Peacemakers *Hiranand - Da'ud bekommt ein Ehrengewand von Mun'im Khan * Hiroshige, Utagawa - Regenschauer über der großen Brücke in Atake * Holbein, Hans 'der Jüngere' - Portrait von Heinrich VIII. * Homer, Winslow - Aufkommender Wind * Hokusai, Katsushika - Der Tsunami von Kanagawa I * Iwanow, Sergei Wassiljewitsch - Russischer Zar XVI J * N/V K * Kasai, Torajiro - Sturm auf die Festung von Peking während des Boxeraufstandes * Kirmanshahi, Bahram - Portrait von Nasser al-Din Shah * Klimt, Gustav - Der Kuss * Kuniyoshi, Utagawa - Portrait von Chitasei Goyo L * Leighton, Edmund - Der Ritterschlag * Liben, Yan - Kaiser Taizong empfängt die Gesandtschaft aus Tibet * Leutze, Emanuel - Washington überquert den Delaware M * Manet, Edouard - Eine Bar in den Folies Bergère * Martorell, Bernardo - Sankt Georg tötet den Drachen * Masanobu, Kanō - Zhou Maoshu am Lotusteich * 'da' Messina, Antonello - Der heilige Hieronymus im Gehäuse * Modigliani, Amadeo - Jacques Lipchitz und seine Frau Berthe * Monet, Claude - Seerosen * Morse, Samuel F. B. - Die Gallerie des Louvre * Muhammad "Sultan" - Himmelfahrt Mohammeds * Munch, Edvard - Der Schrei N * 'de' Neuville, Alphonse-Marie-Adolphe - Die letzten Kartuschen O * N/V P * Picasso, Pablo - Die Freudenmädchen von Avignon *Post, Frans - Landschaft mit einem Ameisenbär Q * N/V R * Remington, Frederick - A Dash for the Timber * Renoir, Pierre-Auguste - Das Frühstück der Ruderer * 'van' Rijn, Rembrandt - Die Nachtwache * Repin, Ilja Feierliche Sitzung des Staatsrates am 7. Mai 1901 aus Anlass seines 100-jährigen Bestehens * Rubens, Peter Paul - Peter Paul Rubens mit seiner Frau Isabella * Rousseau, Henri - Gewitter im Urwald S * Sanzio, Raffaello - Portrait von Bindo Altoviti * Seurat, Georges - Ein Sonntagnachmittag auf der Insel La Grande Jatte * Shigenobu, Yaganawa - Hataori * Simpson, William - Verwundete warten auf ihren Abtransport in Balaklava * Spranger, Bartholomeus - Selbstportrait * Stuart, Gilbert - George Washington (Landsdowne Portrait) T *Tintoretto - Das Letzte Abendmahl *Tizian - Kaiser Karl V. nach der Schlacht bei Mühlberg * 'de' Toulouse-Lautrec, Henri - Tanz im Moulin Rouge * Toyokuni, Utagawa - Sumo-Ringkämpfer Somagahana Fuchiemon U * Ucello, Paolo - Sankt Georg und der Drache V * Varma, Ravi "Raja" - Sri Shanmukha Subramania Swami * 'van de' Velde, Willem - Holländische Segelschiffe in einer Windstille * Vernet, Horace - Szene von der Mexikanischen Expedition 1838 * 'da' Vinci, Leonardo - Mona Lisa * Vermeer, Jan - Das Mädchen W * Wasnezow, Wiktor Michailowitsch - Der Umzug * Whistler, James Abbott McNeill - Portrait von der Mutter des Künstlers *Wood, Grant-DeVolson - American Gothic X * Xiimeng, Wang - Eintausend Li von Flüssen und Bergen * Xuan, Qian - Frühherbst Y *Ying, Qiu - Frühlingsmorgen im Han Palast Z *Zeduan, Zhang - Entlang des Flusses während des Qingming-Festes * 'de' Zurbaran, Francisco - Der Heilige Franziskus --Jacki Jones (Diskussion) 15:12, 30. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ---- Große Schriftsteller A * Aesop - Fabeln "Die Schildkröte kroch langsam, jedoch unermüdlich voran. Der Hase legte sich nur noch wenige Schritte vom Ziel entfernt ins Gras und schlief ein, bis er durch Jubel geweckt die Schildkröte am Ziel erblickte, die zu ihm sprach: 'In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft.'" * Alighieri, Dante - Eine Göttliche Komödie "Der heißeste Platz in der Hölle ist denen vorbehalten, die in Zeiten großer moralischer Krisen ihre neutrale Haltung beibehalten." * Aristophanes - Lysistrata "Wenn du solches weißt, warum denn führst du Krieg mit mir, du Narr? Und doch kannst du mich zur treuen Freundin haben, wenn du willst!" * Akinari, Ueda - Ugetsu (Erzählungen unter dem Regenmond) "Der Mond spiegelt sich im Fluss; Die Kiefer rauscht im Wind. Lange Nächte, klare Abende -'' ''Wozu sind sie da?" * Alfieri, Vittorio - Saulus "Sagen werden sie: Hier bot sich David selbst dem wilden Saul. Heraus, oh Israel, aus deiner Zelten Ruh'; Heraus, oh König!" * Ariosto, Ludovico - Der rasende Roland "Schön wie kein andrer, der ihn mag geleiten. Ihn schuf Natur, die Form dann zu zerhaun." * Austen, Jane - Stolz und Vorurteil "Nun, ich kann nicht mehr genau sagen, welche Stunde, welcher Ort, welcher Blick oder welches Wort den Grundstein dazu gelegt hat; es ist schon zu lange her. Ich weiß nur, dass ich selbst erst von allem etwas merkte, als ich schon ein gutes Stück Weg hinter mich gebracht hatte." B * 'de' Bar-sur-Aube, Bertrand - Girart de Vienne "Möge es Gott bewahren! Frankenreichs König soll kein Leid erfahren! Wenn er mir vergibt, will ich sein Lehnsmann sein, und all mein Land sein Lehnsgut." * Baum, L. Frank - Der Zauberer von Oz "Du bist ein sehr böser Mensch!" "Oh nein, meine Liebe, ich bin ein guter Mensch. Nur leider ein sehr schlechter Zauberer." * Bhasa - Urubhanga (Der gebrochene Schenkel) "Mein Wesen ist frei von krankhaftem Verdacht. Denn ich bin ein König, der die Freundschaft zwischen Mann und Weib zu achten weiß." C * Carroll, Lewis - Alice im Wunderland "Aber ich mag nicht zu tollen Leuten gehen," bemerkte Alice. "Oh, das kannst du nicht ändern," sagte die Katze: "wir sind alle toll hier. Ich bin toll. Du bist toll." "Woher weißt du, dass ich toll bin?" fragte Alice. "Du musst es sein," sagte die Katze, "sonst wärest du nicht hergekommen." * 'de' Cervantes, Miguel - Don Quijote "Bedenket doch, Herr Ritter", entgegnete Sancho, "die dort sich zeigen, sind keine Riesen, sondern Windmühlen, und was Euch bei ihnen wie Arme vorkommt, das sind die Flügel, die, vom Winde umgetrieben, den Mühlstein in Bewegung setzen." "Wohl ist's ersichtlich", versetzte Don Quijote, "dass du in Sachen der Abenteuer nicht kundig bist." * Chajjam, Omar-e - Rubeiyat "Der Finger schreibt, dann ist er fort, Und kein Gebet, kein Geistesblitz, Und keine Träne, die du weinst, löscht auch nur eine Zeile aus." * Chaucer, Geoffrey - Die Canterbury Erzählungen "Nein, gute Herren, die Moral versteht! St. Paulus sagt, was aufgeschrieben wäre, sei alles nur geschrieben uns zur Lehre. Drum nehmt die Frucht und lasst die Spreu allein!" * Cooper, James Fenimore - Der letzte Mohikaner "Chingachgook ergriff die Hand, welche der Kundschafter in der Wärme seines Gefühls ihm über die frische Erde hinüber streckte, und in dieser Stellung der Freundschaft neigten die beiden kräftigen, unerschrockenen Waidmänner ihre Häupter zusammen: heiße Tränen rollten auf das Grab nieder und befeuchteten Uncas' Ruhestätte, wie fallende Regentropfen." * Crance, Stephen - Die rote Tapferkeitsmedaille "Nur mit Mühe konnte er weitergehen, am toten Körper vorbei, und musste ihn dabei anstarren - es war der Instinkt der Lebenden, in den Augen der Toten nach der Antwort zu suchen." D * Dario, Rubén - Azul "Spanischer Dudelsack, du kannst so schön singen, deine Klänge uns den Frühling bringen! Singst erst von Freuden und dann vom Schmerz -'' ''und triffst uns stets mitten ins Herz." * Dickens, Charles - Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte "Ihr könnt ein unverdautes Stück Rindfleisch, ein Käserindchen, ein Stückchen schlechter Kartoffeln sein. Wer Ihr auch sein möget, Ihr habt mehr vom Unterleib, als von der Unterwelt an Euch." * Dickinson, Emily - Gedichte "Weil ich für Ihn nicht halten konnt, Hielt an der Tod für mich -'' ''Sein Wagen passt' nur für uns Zwei -'' ''Für jetzt und ewiglich." * Dostojewski, Fjodor - Schuld und Sühne "Wo eine umfassende Erkenntnis und ein tief empfindendes Herz vorhanden sind, da bleiben auch Leid und Schmerz nicht aus. Die wahrhaft großen Menschen müssen, wie ich glaube, auf der Welt eine große Traurigkeit empfinden." * Doyle, Arthur Conan - Das Zeichen der Vier "Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch klingen mag." * Dumas, Alexandre - Die drei Musketiere "Alle für Einen, Einer für Alle, das ist unser Wahlspruch." E * N/V F * Fitzgerald, F. Scott - Der große Gatsby "Gatsby glaubte an das grüne Licht, die rauschende Zukunft, die Jahr um Jahr vor uns zurückweicht. Sie ist uns gestern entschlüpft, doch was tut's - morgen schon eilen wir rascher, strecken weiter die Arme aus ... Und eines schönen Tages ..." G * Gogol, Nikolai - Der Revisor "Mach dem Spiegel keinen Vorwurf, wenn er eine verzerrte Grimasse zeigt." * Gorki, Maxim - Na dne (Szenen aus der Tiefe) "Freude erscheint immer klein, wenn man sie in Händen hält. Lässt man sie aber los, erkennt man, wie groß und wertvoll sie tatsächlich ist." * 'von' Goethe, Johann Wolfgang - Faust: Eine Tragödie "Wer will was Lebendigs erkennen und beschreiben, sucht erst den Geist heraus zu treiben, dann hat er die Teile in seiner Hand, fehlt, leider! nur das geistige Band." H * Hawthorne, Nathaniel - Twice-Told Tales "Inmitten der scheinbaren Verwirrung unserer geheimnisvollen Welt sind die einzelnen Menschen so wunderbar dem System angepasst - und die Systeme aufeinander, um ein Ganzes zu formen, dass man, wenn man kurz zur Seite tritt, das schreckliche Risiko eingeht, seinen Platz für alle Zeit zu verlieren." * Hernández, José - Martin Fierro "Ein Gaucho bin ich, versteht mich recht: Für mich ist die Erde klein und könnte größer sein." * Homer - Odyssee "Welche Klagen erheben die Sterblichen wider die Götter! Nur von uns, wie sie schrein, kommt alles Übel; und dennoch schaffen die Toren sich selbst, dem Schicksal entgegen, ihr Elend." * Hugo, Victor - Les Miserables "Es gibt nichts Schöneres als geliebt zu werden, geliebt um seiner selbst willen oder vielmehr: trotz seiner selbst ... Einen anderen Menschen zu lieben heißt, ins Gesicht Gottes zu sehen." I * Irving, Washington - Das Skizzenbuch "Und er würde, dem Teufel und allen seinen Werken zum Trotz, ein ganz angenehmes Leben geführt haben, wäre sein Weg nicht von einem Wesen durchkreuzt worden, dergleichen den Sterblichen mehr Not machen, als alle Gespenster, Kobolde und das ganze Geschlecht der Hexen zusammengenommen; und dies war - ein Weib." * Isaacs, Jorge - Maria "Ich musste an das Leid denken, das mich in der Zukunft erwarten würde - und darüber schlief ich ein. Die Locke von meinem Kinderschopf, die Liebe, die mich vor dem Tod bewahren sollte, das Leben, das ich noch vor mir hatte ... All dies begleitete mich in meinen Gedanken in einen Traum. Einen Traum, in dem wie in einem Roman die schönsten Stunden meines jungen Lebens an mir vorüberzogen." J * N/V K * Kalidasa - Abhijnanasakuntalam (von Shantukala) "Das Gestern ist nur ein Traum und das Morgen nur eine Vision. Das Heute recht gelebt macht jedes Gestern zu einem Traum des Glücks und jedes Morgen zu einer Vision der Hoffnung." * Kenko, Yoschida - Tsurezuregusa (Betrachtungen aus der Stille) "Das Wertvollste im Leben ist seine Ungewissheit. Denn die Unvollkommenheit macht es interessant und verleiht einem das Gefühl, dass es noch Raum für Wachstum gibt." * Kipling, Rudyard - Die Balladen aus dem Biwak "Und die erste Skizze, die die Welt bestaunte gab seinem Herz durch Freude Gunst. Bis der Teufel hinter den Blättern raunte: Es ist hübsch, aber ist es denn Kunst?" L * Lawrence, D.H. - Lady Chatterleys Liebhaber "Eine Frau muss ihr Leben leben - oder jeden Tag bereuen, es nicht gelebt zu haben." M * Malory, Thomas - Le Morte d'Arthur (Arthurs Tod) "Und doch heißt es in manchen Teilen Englands, dass König Arthur nicht tot ist. Er hält sich nach dem Willen Christus an einem anderen Ort auf und wird wiederkommen." * Melville, Herman - Moby Dick "Nennt mich Ismael. Ein paar Jahre ist's her - unwichtig, wie lang genau -, da hatte ich wenig bis gar kein Geld im Beutel, und an Land reizte mich nichts Besonderes, und so dacht ich mir, ich wollt ein wenig herumsegeln und mir den wässerigen Teil der Welt besehen." * Monzaemon, Chikamatsu - Shinjuten no Amijima (Der Liebesselbstmord in Amijima) "Für die Ohren einer vom Gott des Todes besessenen Person klingen Vernunft und Einwände nur wie unbedeutende Klagen." N * Naian, Shi - Die Räuber vom Liang-Schan-Moor (Wasserufer) "Heute hat sich unser jüngster Bruder, Chen Da, unserem Rat widersetzt. Er hat Eure Majestät beleidigt und wurde in Eurem ehrenwerten Palast eingesperrt. Da es keinen Weg für uns gibt, ihn zu retten, sind wir hier, um zusammen mit ihm in den Tod zu gehen." O * Ovid - Metamorphosen "Das Bessere seh ich und lob ich, Schlechterem folget das Herz." P * Petrarch - Il Canzoniere "Was tust du, Armer? Dort vielleicht auch fließen Tränen, weil du so weit dich wegbegeben! Und aus den Worten quillt mir neues Leben." * Poe, Edgar Allen - Der Rabe und andere Gedichte "Auf warf ich das Fenstergatter, als herein mit viel Geflatter, schritt ein stattlich stolzer Rabe wie aus Sagenzeiten her; Grüßen lag ihm nicht im Sinne; keinen Blick lang hielt er inne; mit hochherrschaftlicher Miene flog empor zur Türe er, setzt' sich auf die Pallas-Büste überm Türgesims dort, er - flog und saß - nichts weiter mehr." * Proust, Marcel - Auf der Suche nach der verlorenen Zeit "In dem Augenblick aber, wo uns alles verloren scheint, erreicht uns zuweilen die Stimme, die uns retten kann; man hat an alle Pforten geklopft, die auf gar nichts führen, vor der einzigen aber, durch die man eintreten kann, und die man vergeblich hundert Jahre lang hätte suchen können, steht man, ohne es zu wissen, und sie tut sich auf." Q * N/V R * Rabelais, François - Gargantua und Pantagruel "In der Dumpfheit eures Blutes Kann euch ja kein Scherz gelingen! Eure Tränen steh'n euch schlecht: Lachen! das ist Menschenrecht!" * Rumi, Mohammad "Dschalal ad-Din" - Masnawi "Klopfe an und Er öffnet dir die Tür. Verschwinde und Er lässt dich wie die Sonne strahlen. Komm zu Fall, Er hebt dich zu den Himmeln hoch. Zergeh in nichts und Er verwandelt dich!" S * 'von' Samosata, Lukian - Eine wahre Geschichte "So musste ich mich zur Lüge entschließen, doch so, dass ich dabei ein wenig aufrichtiger als die übrigen zu Werke ginge. Denn ich sage doch wenigstens die eine Wahrheit: Ich lüge. Durch dieses freie Geständnis hoffe ich, allen Vorwürfen wegen des Inhalts meiner Geschichte zu entgehen." * 'von' Schiller, Johann Friedrich - Die Räuber "Nicht, als ob ich zweifelte, sie werde mich zeitig genug finden, wenn die obern Mächte es so wollen. Aber sie möchte mich im Schlaf überrumpeln, oder auf der Flucht ereilen, oder mit Zwang und Schwert umarmen; und dann wäre mir auch das einige Verdienst entwischt, dass ich mit Willen für sie gestorben bin." * Shakespeare, William - Macbeth "Das Leben ist ein Märchen, erzählt von einem Narren, voller Klang und Wut, das nichts bedeutet."'' * Shelly, Mary - Frankstein "Erkennen Sie an mir, an meinem Beispiel, wie gefährlich es ist, sich wissend zu machen, und wie viel glücklicher ein Mensch ist, dem seine Heimatstadt seine Welt bedeutet, der nicht größer sein will, als seine Natur es ihm erlaubt." * Sheng, Lanling Xiaoxiao - Die Pflaumenblüte in der goldenen Vase "Die Leidenschaft, von Wolken und Regen geweckt. Da werden Köpfe zusammengesteckt und Hälse verdreht hinter den Bettvorhängen. Wahrhaftig: Wenn Gefühle im Einklang sind, vergisst man leicht, was mit einem Hüftgürtel aus Brokat geschieht." * Shikibu, Murasaki - Die Geschichte vom Prinzen Genji "Niemand hat das Recht, einer Frau gegenüber unhöflich zu sein, nur weil sie unscheinbar ist, genau wie niemand das Recht hat, sich ihr gegenüber Freiheiten herauszunehmen, nur weil sie schön ist." * Soseki, Natsume - Wagahai wa neko de aru (Ich bin der Kater) "Wenn ich bei Menschen lebe, wenn ich sie beobachte, komme ich stets zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie egoistisch sind." * Sophokles - König Ödipus "Das ist Ödipus, der groß war unter dem Volk und viel beneidet war. Drum muss ein Mensch des letzten Tages harren im Stillen, ganz im Stillen." * Stowe, Harriett Beecher - Onkel Toms Hütte "Tom schlug die Augen auf und blickte seinen Herrn an. 'Ihr armen, sündhaften Kreaturen!' sagte er. 'Ihr könnt mir weiter nichts tun! Ich vergebe euch von ganzer Seele!' Und das Bewusstsein verließ ihn." * Spenser, Edmund - Die Feenkönigin "Es ist nichts verloren, solange es gefunden werden kann." T * Thoreau, Henry David - Walden "Ich zog in den Wald, weil ich den Wunsch hatte, mit Überlegung zu leben, dem eigentlichen, wirklichen Leben näher zu treten, zu sehen, ob ich nicht lernen konnte, was es zu lehren hätte, damit ich nicht, wenn es zum Sterben ginge, einsehen müsste, dass ich nicht gelebt hatte." * Teschow, Anton - Die Möwe "Warum fühle ich Trauer bei dem Ruf dieser reinen Seele, und warum krampft sich mein Herz schmerzlich zusammen? Wenn du einmal mein Leben brauchen solltest, so komm und nimm es." * Tsurayuki, Ki no - Kokin-wakashu "Wie silberne Perlen schienen meine Tränen, doch mit den Jahren haben sie sich blutrot gefärbt" * Tolstoy, Leo - Krieg und Frieden "Einen Menschen kann man nur mit menschlicher Liebe lieben, nur seinen Feind kann man mit göttlicher Liebe lieben!" * Twain, Marc - Die Abenteuer des Huckleberry Finn "Soviel aber seh' ich jetzt schon - nämlich, dass ich früher als die andern zu den Indianern muss, ganz allein, denn Tante Sally will mich durchaus adoptieren und zivilisieren, und das halt ich nicht aus, das kenne ich von früher her." U * N/V V * Valmiki - Ramayana "Valmiki der Poet hielt die bewegte Welt in einem Wassertropfen in der Hand. Die Götter und Heiligen aus dem Himmel blickten auf ihn herab, und Valmiki blickte auf die Götter am Morgen der Zeit." *Vergil (Virgil'ius) - Aeneis "Leicht geht es hinab zum Avernus; Nachts ist offen und tags die Pforte des dunkelen Pluto. Doch umwenden den Schritt, und zu oberen Lüften hinaufgehn, Das ist Arbeit und Müh'. * Verne, Jules - 20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer "Das Meer ist alles. Es bedeckt sieben Zehntel der Erde. Sein Atem ist rein und gesund. Es ist eine immense Wüste, wo ein Mann nie alleine ist, in dem er fühlen kann, wie das Leben aller in ihm bebt." * Voltaire - Candide oder Der Optimismus "Aber so geht's; an einem beliebten Autor staunen die Blödhämmel alles als göttlich an. Ich lese bloß für mich, und was nicht in meinen Kram dient, steht mir auch nicht an." * Vyasa - Mahabharata "Um die Familie zu retten, gib einen Menschen auf; Um das Dorf zu retten, gib eine Familie auf; Um das Land zu retten, gib ein Dorf auf; Um die Seele zu retten, gib die Erde auf." W * Whitman, Walt - Grashalme "Oh Käpt'n, mein Käpt'n, zu End' ist unsre Reis' wir haben jedes Riff umschifft, der Sieg war unser Preis." * Wells, H.G. - Die Zeitmaschine "Ich denke, dass damals keiner von uns ernstlich an die Zeitmaschine glaubte. Der Zeitreisende gehörte zu jenen Menschen, die zu gescheit sind, um glaubwürdig zu sein: Nie hatte man das Gefühl, ihn ganz zu durchschauen; immer vermutete man einen Rest von Geheimnis, eine hinter seiner geistvollen Offenheit versteckte Ironie." X * Xueqin, Cao - Der Traum der Roten Kammer "Die Gerissenen vergeuden ihre Kräfte meist; Die Weisen quälen ihren Geist; Doch der einfach Mann, der nach nichts giert, wandelt frei mit vollem Bauch umher, wie ein treibendes Schiff auf dem Meer." Y *Yuan, Cu - Lieder von Chu "Verloren ist die Pforte tief und fern, Der weise König, er erwacht nicht; Ich barg mein Sehnen, und entsandt es nicht: Wie konnt' ich dulden, und beschließen so das Alte?" Z * N/V en:Great People